


To See You Eat In the Middle of Night

by Mouth1969



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouth1969/pseuds/Mouth1969
Summary: 不知道是啥的脏脏无逻辑爽文，慎入，OOC有GB，也有韦德反攻情节
Relationships: Alpha Venessa Carlysle/Omega Wade Wilson
Kudos: 9





	To See You Eat In the Middle of Night

xxx

“我脸上有东西吗？”凡妮莎从香蕉松饼间抬起头来，一脸疑惑地看着韦德。

韦德立刻假装他从现在起才开始盯着他的女朋友看，“有。”他说。

“是什么？”

“鼻子。”

凡妮莎把脸伸过来大声亲了他一口。韦德捧着被她的嘴唇碰过的那个小坑，一下子又脸红又傻笑起来。

“你在想什么呢？”凡妮莎问他。

“想你。”韦德诚实地说。他的女孩半夜在一座由他制造的松饼山旁边狼吞虎咽，这幅景象让他胸口闷痛。他想呕吐，想因骇人的过度幸福而躲进一个不见天日的山洞。

凡妮莎盯着他的脸。“每次我亲你，你都会露出一副羞愧的表情。”她说，“就好像你觉得自己不应当这么快乐。”

“每次你像我的心理医生一样说话，我都会勃起。这叫应激反应。”

“不管他是谁，他都从我们的三人行清单上被革名了。”

“我从不知道我们还有这么个清单。”

“我刚刚列的。尤达大师跟芭芭拉史翠珊都在上面。”

“恶，宝贝。你知道我讨厌绿色，还讨厌小芭。”

“我当然知道，宝贝。”

xxx

他们并排躺在被子里，现在画着姆明的褥面上粘着玉米片的碎屑和红色的辣椒酱，电视上放的是芝麻街。

“坏消息。电索走错了时空，成了一个叫Biggus Dickus的罗马皇帝的性奴。”韦德看着手机，手机屏幕上也有辣椒酱，“豆知识，拉丁文里没有h——他们平时都不笑的吗？电索以后是不是也不能笑了？”

“你压住我的腿了，宝贝。”凡妮莎说。

“你至少应该让我插你一次，小鸡肉饼，小止咳糖浆。”韦德移开腿，推开被子，居高临下地看着里面的女朋友，“瞧——我有一根功能健全的阴茎。根据亚里士多德的说法，每个器官都有存在的目的。”

“尿尿是个很重要的目的，”凡妮莎伸手弹了他们对话的中心一下，让韦德绷紧腰肌，漏出一声詹娜杰姆逊也会称之为放荡的呻吟，“目前它也完成得挺好。”

“呃啊啊啊啊啊。就提醒你一句，小姑娘，你是真的变态。” 

凡妮莎翻过身，把他仰面压倒在被子上，和他额头碰额头。他的亲亲宝贝舔着他脖子上其中一个环形山，在他耳边一字一顿地说：“韦德威尔逊，你不可以插我，是因为你是个——迪士尼公主——”

韦德哼了一声，弓起背，在高潮的时候抬起手臂挡住自己坑坑洼洼的脸。那个词（公主，不是迪士尼）就像巴甫洛夫的开饭铃，总能抽干他的脑子，让他无路可走，只好把他那点没用的弹药射个精光。

xxx

“我想把你整个吞下去，我也想让你把我整个吞下去。”韦德气喘吁吁地总结自己的欲望。

“那我们的姿势势必会像两头打架的公河马。”

“我不知道你有什么可抱怨的。它们是肚子软绵绵、摇晃晃的漂亮动物。”

凡妮莎挺起脖子，啃了一口他像老奶奶乳房的上嘴唇，然后仰躺在毯子上继续吃玉米片，韦德压着她的肚子，徐徐抽出小韦德，完成从公主到非公主的转变。

黄框和白框忽然当当当地敲警钟，韦德问凡妮莎：“你的生理期是什么时候？”

“五月的第一个星期三，第一朵迎春花在枝头吐芳的时候。”

“请作者适当地严肃一些，”韦德说，“女A的生理期又有什么目的，献血吗？”

“没关系啦，”凡妮莎说，嚼玉米片嚼得像一台电影院的爆米花机，“反正你一个人吃不完家里的避孕药。”

END


End file.
